


Por cierto, me gustas

by Tenshiko_KuTe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_KuTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dejando a parte sus circunstancias a las chicas les gustan esos detalles" Vale, pues le compraría flores, el problema era que ella estaba allí. Un chico, una chica y unas palabras, no hace falta más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por cierto, me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Naruto" son propiedad de creador, Masashi Kishimoto, él no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, solo mi retorcida mente.

 

Detrás del mostrador de la floristería Yamanaka, sentada en una silla de mimbre, Ino terminaba de envolver cuidadosamente en papel de aluminio los bombones que había preparado el día anterior; ya tenía preparados varios paquetes en forma de saquitos hechos con papel de celofán y atados con lazos de colores. Estos eran los últimos bombones, los más especiales, los únicos que había hecho con forma de corazón, porque estos eran para alguien especial.

Revisó los paquetitos, estaba el que iba a entregar a su padre, el del lazo blanco, no quería ni pensar que como se pondría su padre si no le regalase chocolate el día de San Valentín, empezaría que si ya no le quería, que ya no era su niñita...era importantísimo no olvidarse de darle el chocolate a su padre. Luego había preparado algunos paquetitos más para sus amigos más íntimos, el que tenía el lazo color de patata frita era para Chouji; también había hecho uno para Sasuke, no podía faltar a la tradición anual de luchar contra Sakura para ver quien se lo daba primero, no es que le importara, ahora sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, pero la tradición era la tradición.

Después estaba el paquetito más importante, el que era para él, el que iba a atar con el lazo rojo, como el lazo que deseaba que les uniese a ambos ¿que diría cuando se los entregase? ¿Lo entendería? No, seguramente no, no era un chico especialmente despierto para esas cosas, pero ella estaba dispuesta a decirle algo esa tarde, no sabía todavía como pero algo le diría ¿cómo se lo tomaría?

Naruto se detuvo frente a la floristería, suspiró ¿entraba o no entraba? ya era mala suerte que la única floristería que conocía por esos alrededores fuera aquella, solo esperaba que no estuviese Ino porque seguro que lo complicaba todo.

Recordó la conversación que la tarde anterior había mantenido con Shikamaru

_\- Mándale un ramo de flores - le había dicho su amigo cuando acudió a él en busca de consejo, ya que se suponía que se le daban bien las chicas_

_\- ¿Flores? ¿Cómo voy a regalarle flores? - gritó Naruto_

_\- ¡Ah, no grites! Mira que eres escandaloso...dejando a parte sus circunstancias a las chicas les gustan esos detalles_

_\- Pe...Pero..._

_\- Hazme caso, mándale flores_

_"Bueno"_ , pensó Naruto,  _"si el genio lo dice... ¡pero mira que no conocer otra floristería!"_ Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo dio un paso y abrió la puerta, un alegre sonido de campanillas anunció su entrada.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dijo Ino levantándose de la silla - ¿Que des...? ¡Naruto!

\- Ho, hola Ino ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Mi padre está entregando ramos y centros y mi madre ha ido al vivero a por más flores, hoy suelen regalarse muchas flores, ya sabes, es el día de los enamorados

Ino sentía su corazón latir de forma desenfrenada, realmente no esperaba ver a Naruto en su floristería. Naruto estaba aterrado y sentía que toda su sangre se había acumulado en sus orejas

\- ¿Querías algo?

\- Bueno, yo...quería enviar un ramo de flores

\- ¿A alguna chica? ¡Que tierno! - seguramente, pensó Ino, son para Sakura, este Naruto es tan simple - ¿Y que flores quieres enviar?

\- Pues no sé...algunas bonitas y que no sean muy caras

\- ¿No sabes que flores le gustan?

\- ¿Cuales te gustan a ti?

\- ¿Que te parece un ramo de crisantemos rojos? Son sencillas pero muy bonitas y no salen demasiado caras, además significan "con amor, te quiero"

\- ¿Te parecen bien?

\- Si, a mi desde luego, me gustarían.

\- Entonces haz un ramo de esas, ¡dattebayo!

Mientras Ino se dirigía a escoger las flores Naruto cogió un catálogo que tenían encima del mostrador y comenzó a ojearlo; se sentía bastante incómodo

\- ¿Quieres un ramo grande o pequeño?

\- Que sea bonito, dattebayo.

\- No te preocupes, yo hago unos ramos muy bonitos - puso las flores escogidas encima del mostrador - Mira, ahí hay tarjetas escribe lo que quieras poner ¿te lo vas a llevar tú?

\- Quería que lo entregaseis vosotros, si puede ser

\- Claro, apunta la dirección aquí.

En silencio Ino comenzó a preparar el ramo. Naruto apuntó algo en una de las tarjetas y la dirección donde quería que enviasen las flores en otra. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, por eso cuando la voz de Ino sonó suavemente, casi como un susurro Naruto se sobresaltó.

\- Por cierto, me gustas.

Naruto la miró asombrado ¿que había dicho? Ino seguía preparando el ramo como si no hubiera dicho nada, sus manos seguían trabajando firmes y seguras, su vista seguía fija en las flores. Naruto estaba desconcertado, no había en ella ningún gesto que indicase que había dicho lo que Naruto había escuchado. La observó...nada...seguía a lo suyo. Naruto estaba empezando a pensar que en realidad no había dicho nada, que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero de pronto Ino alzó la vista y le miró, su gesto seguía igual pero sus ojos parecían esperar algo con temor e impaciencia, parecían esperar una respuesta.

Naruto la miró fijamente y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos comenzó a acercarse, el mostrador era un verdadero incordio pero él se empinó, casi subiéndose en él...solo cerró los ojos y dejó de mirarla cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle un pequeño y suave beso, leve como una caricia.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con los de Ino otra vez, ambos se sonrieron.

\- A mi también me gustas.

\- Bueno, ya está el ramo.

\- Estupendo, toma la dirección, si no te importa te lo pago esta tarde ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

\- La he organizado yo, so tonto.

\- Ah, claro...bueno pues nos vemos esta tarde ¿vale?

\- Hasta esta tarde.

Flotando en una nube Naruto salió de la floristería, Ino cogió las tarjetas.

_"¿Bailarás conmigo?"_ había escrito en una y en la otra...la dirección de la floristería Yamanaka, a la atención de la señorita Ino.


End file.
